ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Vreedles
Battle of the Vreedles 'is the sixteenth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. 'Plot The story begins in a intergalactic bank vault. Ma Vreedle is seen walking around and giving orders to her sons, Octagon and Rhomboid. While she tells them to not mess up this time, she pats one of the Pretty Boy Vreedles on the head, telling the brothers that if the Pretty Boys get hurt, she'll have their bodies on a silver dish. Octagon and Rhomboid both groan, and Rhomboid goes to open the safe. It does not seem to be opening, and Ben as Lodestar appears, who is controlling the metal on the safe. The Vreedles then blast at Lodestar, with him dodging each move. After Lodestar throws the safe on top of the Vreedles, they are weakened and Ben transforms back to normal to arrest the family, with Ma Vreedle glaring at her two sons. Rook is doing practice drills with Ben, and he decides not to use his aliens in combat training. Ben does significantly better than he did with his aliens, and Ben gets a time of 1:20, a new record. Rook advises Ben to do his training without aliens more often. Ben just looks very self-confident in response. Gwen calls Ben and Rook, asking how their training is doing. Ben says that it isn't difficult, and yawns as the two head to the Proto-TRUK to leave the facility. Meanwhile, the Vreedles are thinking of plans to make a perfect heist without Ben getting into it. Octagon suggests a Taedenite mine, with the family agreeing on the plan. Ben, Gwen, and Rook get a call from Plumber HQ, saying that the Vreedles are performing another heist. Ben immediately jumps in the Proto-TRUK, and also tells Gwen to stay behind and look out for any threats. Gwen nods and goes to the computer, while Ben and Rook fly out. The Vreedles have made it to the Taedenite location, with Ma excited, saying that they will get filthy rich. One thing they didn't count on was Vulkanus and his Pickaxe minions, who were headed their way. Just as the Vreedles were about to escape through the other side of the cave, a Pickaxe minion spots them and fires his lazers, with Octagon returning fire. Ben and Rook are heading inside the cave, and Ben turns into Blitzwolfer after seeing a huge amount of shots coming from across the area, making Taedenite crumble towards the ground. In the commotion, Octagon and Rhomboid are firing shots while Ma Vreedle is getting her Pretty Boys out of the situation. Blitzwolfer and Rook run towards the group of enemies, and Vulkanus focuses his attention to Ben, ready to get revenge for his imprisonment in Anur Transyl. Blitzwolfer manages to dodge Vulkanus' attacks as he lunges toward him, and Blitzwolfer stuns the entire area with his sonic howl. The Vreedles escape after not being able to stand the howl. Ben turns back to normal, and Vulkanus passes out along with his pickaxe minions. As they are traveling across space, Ma Vreedle hits Octagon and Rhomboid on the head, demanding to know a plan that is foolproof and that Ben cannot interfere in. Octagon sighs and makes a final suggestion; stealing the moon. Rhomboid states that Ben's forms could not withstand the sheer weight of the moon itself, so he won't be able to take it. The three of them come to a consensus and go to their ship, where it is shown that the moon is not far. Ben and Rook research on the Extranet on the top spots for robberies around the galaxy. Ben sees an intergalactic news report, and Rook uses his universal translator to understand the language. It says that a family of thieves are stealing the moon as they speak. As the Vreedles make it to the moon, they grab harnesses and attach them to each side of the moon, causing it to stand in irregular orbit. Ma Vreedle says that this will be their best heist yet, and actually compliments her two sons, saying that Octagon and Rhomboid are geniuses. Immediately, Ben as Chromastone appears, blasting the the harnesses that the moon was surrounded by. Ma tells the Pretty Boys to attack, and the Vreedle Brothers follow suit. Chromastone absorbs all of the lazers that they have, and redirects it at the Vreedles, causing them to faint. Ben once again puts the Vreedles in Plumber custody, and as they are being taken away, Ma calls Octagon and Rhomboid the dumbest sons she's ever had. Ben just calls them an odd family in response to their animosity towards each other. 'Major Events' *Octagon Vreedle, Rhomboid Vreedle, Ma Vreedle, and the Pretty Boy Vreedles make their The Omniwars ''debuts. *Blitzwolfer makes his ''The Omniwars ''debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson 'Neutral' *Vulkanus 'Villains' *Octagon Vreedle (first re-appearance) *Rhomboid Vreedle (first re-appearance) *Ma Vreedle (first re-appearance) *Pretty Boy Clones 'Aliens Used' *Lodestar (first re-appearance by Ben) *Blitzwolfer (first re-appearance) *Chromastone 'Trivia''' Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1